


Fingon the Grumpy Zombie

by grey_gazania



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Really Bad Humor, Song Parody, i'm so proud of it, seriously this is ridiculously stupid, the piped tags are a mess and I refuse to use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_gazania/pseuds/grey_gazania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingon the Grumpy Zombie

Fingon the grumpy zombie  
Had a very broken head  
And if you ever smelled him  
You’d know for sure that he’s undead.

All of the other Noldor  
Used to scream and run away  
Only his boyfriend Maedhros  
Ever was convinced to stay.

Then one sunny solstice day  
Gothmog came to say  
“Fingon with your skull so broke  
How is it you managed to uncroak?”

“Morgoth is very curious  
He has experiments he’d like to do  
But don’t worry, grumpy zombie  
Your boyfriend is invited too!”

But then our grumpy zombie  
Was filled with terrifying rage  
And fear that Morgoth once more  
Would stuff Maedhros into a cage.

“You wicked slave of darkness  
We will not fall prey to your schemes!”  
And then our zombie Fingon  
Pounded him to smithereens.

Then how the Noldor loved him  
Despite his really yucky smell  
“Fingon the grumpy zombie,  
Now we really think you’re swell!”


End file.
